


The Devoted [ARTWORK]

by Sweven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweven/pseuds/Sweven
Summary: Artwork for shadowsong26's SWBB19





	The Devoted [ARTWORK]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Devoted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702694) by [shadowsong26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsong26/pseuds/shadowsong26). 



> Thank you to shadowsong26 for having patience with me and writing a kick-ass fic! It was so much fun to illustrate, and you should absolutely go read it. 
> 
> Fair warning, there are a few minor spoiler in the images and attached quotes.

_Padme was waiting for him in the main hold, again perched on one of the crates. The engines were humming very faintly--she’d set the ship in standby mode, ready for the possibility that whatever trouble he’d sensed meant they needed to make a quick exit._

_He hadn’t had a chance--or a free hand--to comm her and let her know to expect guests, but she had been a professional politician for most of her life. She took in the situation with a glance, covering any surprise she felt with her usual grace._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  


_She decided to risk speeding up a little, counting the windows as she went until she was seven floors down, about a third of the height of the building. A quick peek inside to make sure she was at the right window and there wasn’t anyone working late who might spot her--she was clear; just an empty desk up against the window that would give her a perfect landing point--then she got her sonic cutter out of her bag._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  


 

_“You’re not jealous, are you?” he asked, surprised._

_“What? No, of course--well, kind of,” she admitted, flushing a little as that image of Anakin leaning down filled her mind again. “But...not in the way you mean.”_

 

* * *

 


End file.
